Revenge of the Monsters
Revenge of the Monsters is the thirty-eighth episode of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. It first aired on November 14, 2000, and is the forty-fifth episode in production. Synopsis NOS-4-A2, with help from XL and Wirewolf, tries to take over Planet Z. Plot The episode starts with XR showing footage of the experience with the Wirewolf on Canis Lunis: when he was torn apart by the Wirewolf, when he mourned the sentry robots and when Buzz got snared into the wires by the Wirewolf. He tells the rangers of Star Command that this is what could happen but Commander Nebula tells him that they know already and that Ty Parsec's rampage as the Wirewolf made him decide to temporarily discharge Ty from duty until Commander Nebula is 100 percent sure that Ty won't change back to Wirewolf and chew on his fellow rangers. Buzz then protests that the mutation was just caused by NOS-4-A2's bite and the radioactive moon on Canis Lunis caused the transformation. Booster then reminds him that the moon has been destroyed and Mira continues that it won't make Ty become a wirewolf again. That does not convince Nebula to let Ty continue as a ranger, so he begins to sign the resignations. Buzz is about to talk again when Ty tells him this is what is best for them all. Suddenly, XL bursts into the council and for some reason wants to kidnap Ty Parsec. Buzz defends Ty but the wrist laser just deflects off of XL's alloy. XL then fires a net at Ty but Mira pushes him aside and gets caught instead. Nebula fires his plasma gun leg at XL but misses as the robot approaches him and lifts him up, but Ty intercepts and kicks him down. Team Lightyear and Commander Nebula hold him down while Ty runs for safety. But outside, Ty encounters NOS-4-A2, who puts out the remaining piece of rock from the radioactive moon, causing Ty to become the Wirewolf again! The Wirewolf is about to attack when the energy vampire puts him into submission. At the same time, the team is about to arrest XL while he talks about his weekends. But the Wirewolf arrives and XL grabs onto him and flies out into space. Before leaving, NOS-4-A2 tells the Space Rangers that they'll see him again soon. He floats up to his cloaked spaceship and departs with XL and the Wirewolf. Back at Star Command, Commander Nebula angrily remarks that this was what he was worrying about. Booster sheepishly admits that there was a piece of moon rock left. Buzz then tells the team they need to rescue Ty again from his curse. The team gets to Star Cruiser 42 and is about to take off when they discover that the engine has been drained by the energy vampire earlier. Inside the energy vampire's ship, XL is fighting the Wirewolf, who takes his left arm while the energy vampire schemes about taking over the galaxy, while XL reminds him they had a deal about them both taking over the galaxy and being partners to the end. NOS-4-A2 then tells XL to set a course for Planet Z to take over Zurg's position. Upon arriving on Planet Z, the energy vampire emerges as smoke and puts a Hornet into a trance, commanding it to obey him before the smoke engulfs the Hornet. After that, he bites onto another Hornet while it accidentaly fires at the Hornet next to it. He then tells XL to proceed with his move. Inside the Zurg Tower, Zurg makes a Grub finish a message until the Wirewolf and XL burst in. XL pretends that it's his intention to take over Zurg's position. Zurg scoffs at XL and orders his Hornets to take them away, only to find out that his Hornets have been turned into Vampire Hornets. Realizing who's behind this, he looks up and sees NOS-4-A2, who commands the Vampire Hornets to kill Zurg. The terrified Zurg tries to escape through the door only to find more Vampire Hornets. As a attempt of mercy, Zurg reminds the energy vampire that he made him and they are like family, but that does not make NOS-4-A2 change his mind. Before the Wirewolf can attack Zurg, he manages to escape through the roof of the palace, which is an emergency spacecraft. Team Lightyear arrives and sees Zurg escaping from Planet Z. Delighted by Buzz's arrival, Zurg hopes that he'll take care of the energy vampire so Zurg can go back into the evil business. The team then sees the Vampire Hornets coming at them and they fire at them, but now the lasers have no effect on them. Realizing their weaponry is useless against the Vampire Hornets, they are forced to flee. XR then jokes that Buzz has seen the light. At the Zurg Tower, the Vampire Hornets turn the 'Z' on the tower into an 'N' by turning it sideways. A curious XL asks why there are 'N's around the tower and why he doesn't get his own logo. The energy vampire responds that he can, if he has completed the schematics for their weapon. XL prints it out and NOS-4-A2 takes it to the Grubs. He asks them how long it will take and they say one or two days. NOS-4-A2 then impatiently says they have ten minutes and the Wirewolf steps in, scaring them and forcing them into work while the energy vampire pets the Wirewolf. Team Lightyear manages to ditch the Vampire Hornets and flies up to the tower to find out what NOS-4-A2 plans to do with the Wirewolf. When they arrive, they see him inside a cannon. When Buzz asks the energy vampire what he has done to the Wirewolf, NOS-4-A2 responds, "Allow me to demonstrate," and activates the weapon. He fires it at the Wirewolf, causing it to sparkle in pain, and it fires some green wolf-like flames at the Rangers. Buzz and XR get out of the way, but Booster and Mira are not so lucky. The flames turn them both into wirewolves. NOS-4-A2 then orders the newly turned Booster and Mira to destroy Buzz and XR, who hesitate to fight against their own comrades. Buzz gets pinned down by Wirewolf Booster but manages to stun him by firing a laser on his back. XR tries to amuse Wirewolf Mira with a toy, but she just smacks it away along with his hand. Before she can attack again, Buzz grabs XR. XR assumes that they can't get up there, but it turns out that they actually can fly thanks to their wings and jetpacks, much to their surprise and Zurg's anger. He presumes that Buzz is flying away with XR on purpose just to annoy him. Meanwhile, NOS-4-A2 announces that it's time to release his terror into the cosmos, to which XL replies that it's their doing. The energy vampire then orders XL to start firing, so he fires at Star Command. The flames start to turn every Ranger and LGM on the station into wirewolves before they can even fire back. Back at the Tower, NOS-4-A2 gloats that with enough wirewolves, he has enough robots to feed on while draining a vampire Hornet of its energy. XL asks if it does not include him, but the energy vampire gives him a hungry look on his face and saying there is one more thing he can do. Excusing himself in fear, XL runs off to find Buzz and XR. Meanwhile, Buzz and XR are still being chased by Wirewolves Booster and Mira and XR asks if Buzz has a plan, which he carries out with XR by setting off several explosions to distract the two. They then land among the alleys after ditching them, until XL finds them both and shoots them onto a wanted poster of Buzz. Buzz tries to fire at XL, yet again it's ineffective against XL's armarillium plating. XL switches his weapon to blast electricity at Buzz while XR fires at XL from behind. XL fires acid at XR's gun, much to the smaller robot's dismay. XL grabs XR and throws him down near Buzz and is about to crush him when Buzz tells him to listen for a minute, but XL childishly refuses, thinking Buzz is just going to use his 'fancy word games'. XR insists that maybe Buzz is, allowing XL to listen. Buzz starts to explain to XL that he needs to understand that NOS-4-A2 is going to feed on every robot in the galaxy, including him, since he's a robot. XL still doesn't understand what he means until XR snaps that the energy vampire is going to eat him. XL then remembers that NOS-4-A2 was in fact looking at him 'funny' and XR asks if he licked his lips. XL asks how he knew, then realizes in horror that they are right—-NOS-4-A2 is going to eat him. Buzz tells XL that he can't go back to NOS-4-A2 since he'll face his fate if he does. XL then says he'll get his resignation unless he vaporizes them both in hostile intent. Buzz insists that vaporizing them is not XL's only option, and that he could join them. He reminds XL that he was once a Space Ranger and still is. NOS-4-A2 now targets Capital Planet and turns everyone there into wirewolves during a peace conference there. The energy vampire then plans to either target Rhizome or Tangea until XL arrives, apparently carrying a dead Buzz, and with Wirewolves Booster and Mira by his side. NOS-4-A2 is delighted that XL has terminated Buzz and XL lies that XR went to pieces. NOS-4-A2 then tells XL he has outlived his usefulness and is about to drain him when Buzz gets up alive and well, engaging in a fight with the energy vampire while trying to free Ty from the weapon while XL restrains Wirewolves Booster and Mira. NOS-4-A2 then says that Buzz has just stumbled at the finish line, but Buzz gives XL the signal to throw XR at the weapon, destroying it and causing a huge explosion. Buzz is hanging onto the edge of the tower when NOS-4-A2, now missing an arm, tries to do the exact same thing to Buzz as he did to Ty by biting onto his skin. Suddenly, the Wirewolf grabs onto the shocked energy vampire and throws him at some debris, impaling him. NOS-4-A2 screams in pain as he suddenly explodes as the Wirewolf watches. Buzz then destroys the last piece of radioactive moon, restoring Ty to normal for good. The same thing happens to Mira, Booster and the politicians at Capital Planet, who despite being restored, still fight. Finally we see those at Star Command restored to normal, with Commander Nebula holding a wrench in his mouth. Buzz is finally relieved that Ty is permanently cured of the curse of the Wirewolf. XL finds his little brother without arms and offers a spare arm when they fail to high-five. Ty thanks Buzz for helping him again. Later, Nebula reinstates Ty back to Star Command as well as XL, who now has a photocopier or fax machine for a body. XR is impressed with his brother's new body but Nebula is not so happy when the two robots annoy him and they both talk about doing father/son business. Mira asks Buzz what's wrong and Buzz replies that now that NOS-4-A2 is gone, Zurg will be back and more powerful than ever. Back at Planet Z, Zurg cries out for his Hornets and Grubs while clinging onto the 'N' on the tower. Characters *Buzz Lightyear *Mira Nova *Booster Munchapper *XR *Commander Nebula *Ty Parsec *XL *NOS-4-A2 *Wirewolf *Evil Emperor Zurg Quotes * Commander Nebula: Keep your rusty claws off him, you twisted maniac! * Mira: (sees NOS-4-A2's bite marks on the engine) The engines have been completely drained. * Buzz: Energy vampires...hate them! Trivia * The title is a nod to monster movies, with NOS-4-A2, the Wirewolf, and XL representing Dracula, the Wolfman, and Frankenstein's monster respectively. * NOS-4-A2 is killed in a similar manner to normal vampires in fiction by impalement. * XL finally reforms in this episode. Errors *Despite being an episode from Season One, this episode directly references the episode "Wirewolf", a Season Two episode which aired out of order. *In one instance, Buzz's belt is white instead of green. In another, just before wirewolf Booster pounces on him, the circle on his jetpack is green. *Capital Planet is yellow at one point. *Zurg's pupils are black just before Wirewolf and XL enter. *In one shot, the red edges of Zurg's gauntlets are miscolored silver. Voice Actors *Adam Carolla as Commander Nebula *Craig Ferguson as NOS-4-A2 *Neil Flynn as XR *Stephen Furst as Booster *Bobcat Goldthwait as XL *Steve Hytner as Ty Parsec and Wirewolf *Wayne Knight as Evil Emperor Zurg *Nicole Sullivan as Mira Nova *Patrick Warburton as Buzz Lightyear and LGMs *Frank Welker as Grub and Senator Production Details Executive Producers: Tad Stones, Mark McCorkle, Bob Schooley Director: '''Steve Loter '''Story Editors: Ken Koonce, Michael Merton Written By: Richard Mueller, Ken Koonce, Michael Merton Voice Casting and Dialogue Director: Jamie Thomason Storyboard: Todd Britton, Sharon Forward Timing Directors: John Kimball, Marsh Lamore Sheet Timing: John Kimball, Marsh Lamore Supervising Character Design: Greg Guler Character Design: Kenny Thompkins Key Location Design: Justin Thompson, Teresa Wellins Prop Design: Tom Foxmarnick, Brian Brookshier Lead Background Paint: Donna Prince Key Background Stylist: Rick Evans Associate Producer: Natasha Kopp Production Manager: Mike Karafilis Creative Consultant from Pixar: Jeff Pidgeon Graphics: Dee Dee Uchiyamada Color Key Stylist: Brian Kilpatrick Storyboard Revisions: '''Alan Wright '''Continuity Coordinator: '''Jim Finch '''Digital Color Correction: Don Devine Scanner: Adam Chase CGI Main Title: '''Pixar Animation Studios '''Music By: '''Adam Berry '''Main Title Theme By: Adam Berry Animation Production By: Sae Hahn Productions Co. Animation Directors: Yun Bae Kim, Yun Keun Noh Supervising Director: Jung Yul Song Layout Director: Jun Chan Kim Layout Artists: Jae Sung Lee, Joo Yun Her Background Director: '''Yong Kwan Ahn '''Production Supervisor: Yong Hoen Lee Digital: '''Byung Hyun Chun, Soo Jung Sim, Kyung Young Kim, Ah Young Sim '''Animators: Suk Hoon Lim, Jong Ho Cho, Seung Hoon Back, Ho Jun Lee, Sung Kee Whang, Young Hoon Kim, Jung Min Kim, Hyo Joon Kim, Hahn Sik Ahn, Sang Heon Lee, Jung Hyun Kim, Hyang Me Park Supervising Film Editor: John Royer First Assistant Film Editor: Jennifer Harrison Pre-Production Dialogue Editor: Monte Bramer Track Reading: '''Skip Craig '''Post Production Manager: Steven J. Arenas Post Production Supervisor: Rachel Pusateri Audio Supervisor: Victor Garcia Post Production Coordinator: Mark Allen Bollinger Sound Design: Paca Thomas Dialogue Editor: Robbi Smith Music Editor: Marc S. Perlman, M.P.S.E. Foley: Phyllis Ginter, Kris Daly Digital Audio Transfer: J. Lampinen Re-Recording Mixers: James C. Hodson, C.A.S., Melissa Ellis, Fil Brown, Ray Leonard, Michael Beiriger Supervising Music Editor: Dominick Certo On-Line Editor: Keith Cook Production Coordinator: Jessika Portillo Script Coordinators: Dawn T. Connors Production Associate: Carin Cobrae Production Secretaries: Linda DeLizza, Jessica Farley Talent Coordinator: David H. Wright III Production Accountant: Ron J. Earhart Produced By: Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Episodes